Ruviel's Story
by Raigekijin
Summary: This is the epic of the Lord of the Rings (movie version) told from the vantage point of the Lorian elf Ruviel.


A/N: Okay people! A new fanfiction has begun! This involves Ruviel, an elf of Lorien, and her struggles through the background of the story. This is based off the movie, not the books, k? Although I'd like to add that I HAVE read the books. Plus, my readers, I have been diagnosed with carpal tunnel, so watch out, because it's extremely hard to write with braces on your hands.  
  
Ruviel's Story

Chapter 1-My Saga

By Futatsu no Kodou  
  
I have witnessed the end of an Age and the beginning of another. I have seen the twilight of the Elves and the dawn of Men. When the last of Elendil's line reclaimed the throne of Gondor and Undomiel left Imladras to dwell in Minas Tirith, one of the only unions between Elves and Men since Beren and Luthien. I have dwelled in Lothlorian all my life beneath the mallorn trees, but I have seen many sites. I am a messenger for Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and I have visited all of our remaining cities. I have seen Thranduil's Mirkwood, Cirdan's Gray Havens, and Lord Elrond's Rivendell. It is a duty I enjoy, but I have always longed for something different, though this emotion is somewhat foreign to my kind, unless it is the longing for the sea which I never experienced.  
  
Maybe what I long for is what my brother's have. Family ties among my kind are not as stressed as with Men or Dwarves, but I love all my kindred. I have three brothers that have earned something akin to fame or glory. All three are accomplished archers and fighters, patrollers and protectors of the Golden Wood. I suppose the most famed for battle prowess would be Haldir, my eldest brother. Rumil and Orophin are twins, and share only a slightly lesser acclaim, though no elves think of it as glory, only a duty to their people done well.  
  
My mother and father, whom I was never as close with as with my brothers, left beyond the sea long ago by the count of mortal races. They have gone to the Undying Lands in the West. I suppose I shall follow them one day, unless I should die in this new Age before I reach the Gray Havens. Or maybe I shall stay in the dwindling Middle Earth as a few Elves are doing. For this place would be dreary without the immortal step of the elven folk.  
  
But now, I shall relate to you, be you fellow Elf, stalwart Dwarf, hardy Man, or contented Hobbit, my story.  
  
"Haldir! Haldir!" I called, running down the paths and catching up with my brother. He stopped when he heard my voice and turned to face me, his face grave. I caught up with him and saluted, making a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"What is it Ruviel?" He asked, and the small company of elven archers, my other two brothers included, stopped and awaited his command.  
  
"The Lady asks that you turn company and head northwest. She says something approaches our borders." No one spoke a word, but everyone was thinking of Lady Galadriel's ring of power, Nelya. Even within the groves of Caras Galadhon we do not speak the ring's name. The nameless shadow had been driven from Mirkwood, but it had taken root once more in the tower of Barad'dur in Mordor.  
  
"Very well. We'll go now." Haldir said, beginning the march that instant. Sometimes I think Haldir might be too serious, rivaling even a Dwarf, but he is my brother, and I can make him smile.  
  
Silently, I slipped into the marching group beside Orophin and Rumil. Rumil is even graver than Haldir, and when he smiles or even laughs it is a cause for celebration and notice. Orophin, though, is very different than his twin. His laugh sounds like the falls of Nimrodel, water flowing smoothly over a bed of rocks, and his eyes are always merry. Yet Haldir is closest to my heart despite his glum countenance, for I have always looked up to him.  
  
"You're coming along then?" Orophin asked. I nodded and caught Rumil frowning out of the corner of my eye. I had my faithful bow slung across my back along with a full quiver of gold and black fletched arrows. The Lady always knew when I would go to accompany my brother's, and she never spoke ill of it.  
  
"You should be back at Caras Galadhon." Rumil said softly, looking ahead. I said nothing, only continued marching. Eventually, I joined Orophin and some of the company in a song, leaving Rumil in a foul mood. He seemed to think a 'maid of Lorien's place' was singing under the mallorn trees, not fighting orcs on the borders, but I tended to disagree.  
  
I can fight almost as well as Orophin and Rumil. Yet I am better with a spear, which is not a conventional elven weapon, so I keep to my bow. Soon Orophin and I ceased singing, as we might be in earshot of the enemy, and we walked silently. We reached the falls of Nimrodel, and we were all soothed by the maiden's voice coming off the water. Hers was a sad story.  
  
There was a gruff voice speaking nearby and at a silent signal form Haldir, we all spread out and surrounded the intruders. I had followed Fereveldir, one of Thrandronen's sons, and he and I stopped to watch, nocking arrows to bowstrings.  
  
"Take heed, young Hobbits... they say an evil sorceress lives in these woods." A Dwarf was speaking, and I was almost surprised, losing the speech when I noticed the Dwarf's companions. There were two tall men of noble bearing, one dressed simply in garments common of the Dunedain, and the other bore the shield and horn of Gondor. Also, there was an Elf, one of our kindred, from Thranduil's realm if I remembered correctly. Plus there was the Dwarf, and four Halflings. I had seen Halflings before; passing through the rich land they quaintly named The Shire.  
  
"He breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." I was jolted back to the present as my brother spoke those words. Fereveldir and I were at the backs of the strange intruders, our bows held at the ready. I could see the Dwarf looking around as if weighing the odds and the four Halflings seemed afraid.  
  
We escorted this strange company to Caras Galadhon, or in its general direction. Haldir halted and sent me on ahead to ask the counsel of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. After receiving their answer I raced back, finding my elder brother in conversation with the wood elf, Legolas. I waited until I could break in, finally realizing where I had seen him before. He was Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Mirkwood. When I could, I told the Lord and Lady's bidding. Bring them to Caras Galadhon as honored guests.  
  
As we approached the city, I fell back to where Fereveldir and his brother Fervellon were walking, since they were guarding the comers on the right side. I wanted to get a look at this strange company.  
  
"What do you think of this, Ruviel?" Fereveldir asked me. I took a moment to collect my thoughts and answer.  
  
"It is truly as strange company that makes me wonder of their intentions. A Dwarf, an Elf, four Halflings, and two Men? Only the Lady of the Galadhrim can know their cause." Fereveldir nodded in assent. The Dunedain man turned to listen to us and I took for granted that he would not know our language.  
  
"It is not so wise to speak ill of one of Lord Elrond's edicts." He replied, in flawless pronunciation of our words. I was almost surprised again. Unless it is perhaps a bard knowledgeable in elven lore, not many men knew the intricacies of our speech, let alone how to speak it fluently. The wood elf Legolas pinned me down with a look as well and I stared back until Fervellon took my shoulder and turned me away.

A/N: Good start? Bad start? Please review!


End file.
